


Decking the Halls

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Delores starts decorating for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeonfire/gifts).



> Written for hopeonfire's 2016 fandom stocking.

“Delores? Delores I need a – what on earth?” Mark asked, coming to a stop before he could barrel into Delores who was balancing precariously on a chair.

“Mark? Is that you?”

Mark realised that Delores couldn't possibly see behind her, one hand holding on to the wall for balance, the other trying to attach a sprig of mistletoe to the door frame.

Mark laughingly went to hold her steady. “Little early for Christmas decorations, aren't we? It's not even December.”

“It's never too early for love, Mark,” Amanda said, stepping into the room behind them. “And some people need more help than others.” She looked pointedly at Mark who was already shaking his head.

“I'm just fine, thank you. If you should be putting mistletoe up anywhere, it should be at Steve's office.”

“Where do you think I'm heading next?” Delores asked, using Mark's shoulders to help lever her back to the ground. “Ready?”

Amanda waved her keys. “You want to go with us, Mark? Spread a little Christmas cheer?”

Mark laughed and shook his head. “Oh, no, this is one tradition I'm going to stay well clear of.”

“Your loss,” Delores told him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before he could move away from the mistletoe.

Mark rubbed at the lipstick he was sure was on his cheek only to give up when Amanda planted a kiss on his other cheek.

“Go,” Mark said, “before Norman sees this and has a fit.”

Delores started muttering about Norman's latest memo about Christmas decorations as she left and Mark decided that hiding in his office for the rest of the day was the better part of valour. Though he was the subject of quite a bit of gossip when he finally left, having completely forgotten all about the lipstick marks until he was well on his way home.

The only saving grace was that when Steve turned up for dinner, he had two matching lipstick marks that needed no explanation.


End file.
